1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding tent. Particularly, this invention relates to a modified folding tent with a more stable structure, and a more smooth and good-looking appearance when the tent is in an unfolded position.
2. Prior Art
Folding tents are used in outdoor activities, such as camping, picnicking, outdoor cooking, for fairs or other outdoor relaxation activities. A folding tent is greatly popular with users because of its wonderful practicality. Folding tents are easily opened and propped up to cover a wide area with the awning. They can be folded quickly to a small size, to be stored and carried conveniently.
With traditional folding tents, their elementary parts have proved to have shortcomings in their structure. For example, the bond between the awning and the support assembly is not very strong, and the tent will be deformed by a burst of strong wind. Additionally, when the supporting structure of a regular folding tent is frequently opened and closed, the joining screws and the supporting structure is easily damaged, due to the repeated interlocking and telescopic movements.
Furthermore, the topmost supporter located at the highest position of the support assembly, of a traditional tent, is a fixed structure, which will result in wrinkling of the awning when the supporter is propped up. Moreover, the awning will be fatigued and deformed, and cannot maintain a smooth and aesthetic appearance, because of water absorption on rainy days.
In view of the above-mentioned numerous shortcomings of regular folding tents, the present invention provides an improved folding tent. The present invention is designed to include a locating device disposed within each main supporter, a resilient topmost supporter and U-shaped covers for the supporting structures, to promote the stability and strengthen the structure of the folding tent.